Even Some Good Boys Go Bad
by Kurtrina Hummel
Summary: "Are you sure about this, Kurt?" "Please, Noah. I need you now." Puck/Kurt and lots of screaming girls...


_**Author's Note: **So this idea came to me on the way home from a mission trip in New York. We were just driving and all the sudden this song comes on and I fell in love with it. So it's going to get a little confusing with the song, but it's easy with my Author's Note Guidelines! When Noah is singing it's in normal Italics. When the girls are singing, it's in **Bold Italics**. Anyways, hope y'all like it! Please review and I'll love y'all forever!**  
**_

* * *

Kurt was pissed. He was pissed at his boyfriend. He was pissed at his boyfriend because his boyfriend had been avoiding him for the past week. He had no clue what he had done. Oh, and to top it all off, his best friend was avoiding him too! Did he suddenly stop being fashionable? Was his new deodorant scent not mixing with his Chanel No. 5 quite the way he thought it was? Did his boyfriend not care about him any more since he had finally given up his v card to the boy? Was he totally being played?

These were the questions that haunted the small fashionista. He shoved his books into his locker before heading off to his last class. Luckily, it was just Spanish and even though Mister Shue wasn't supposed to show favoritism, it happened. So, bopping along to the angry Metallica song (honestly, he didn't know how he found a way to 'bop' along to such a song, but he did) playing in his head, he headed towards the small classroom and took his usual seat in the back.

He watched as the kids filed in. This class seemed to contain almost everyone in Glee including Mercedes and his neanderthal boyfriend. When the two walked in together laughing and glancing back at Kurt, he could feel his scowl deepen. They stopped laughing immediately and took two seats in the front of the room. Santana, Brittney, and Quinn joined them in the front. Mike and Matt walked in and looked confused at the abnormal gathering of gleeks before walking past the Brady Bunch to sit near Kurt in the last person to walk in was Rachel and her eyes seemed to light up as she found an empty desk near the group of gossiping girls and Noah.

Kurt could feel his breaking under the constant pressure his hand was applying. Mike shot him a questioning look before placing a worried hand on the other dancer's bicep. Shifting his gaze from the pow wow up front to the concerned asian, his face relaxed a little and he was finally able to focus on translating the notes on the board into English for his collection of useless Spanish papers.

Once the final bell rang, Kurt bolted for the door. He had packed up his stuff five minutes before class had ended just to ensure that he'd be out of that classroom and quick. He practically ran for his locker hoping to escape having to have a conversation with anyone. Once again shoving books into his already crowded locker he looked into the small mirror that hung on his door. He scowled at his reflection noting with disdain that his face was a horrid shade of red and that his facial features seemed scrunched together. He did a quick breathing exercise and watched with bitter sweetness as his face returned to its normal porcelain white colour. It wouldn't help though. When he saw Noah, his face would turn fire engine red again.

He put a few essential books and binders into his designer messenger bag before locking his locker up again and heading towards the choir room. Upon entering, he saw the same group from Spanish huddled in a group on the side of the room waving around what looked like shirts and bottles of glitter. He didn't want to know, he really didn't. When he saw Noah in the middle of the group though, his face heat up and not in the 'omg I'm blushing' way.

Five minutes later found the Glee club called to order and the girls (minus Tina) and Noah waving their hands in the air. Shue asked what they wanted and the reply was simple. To perform their song after they had changed into their costumes. Looking happy that maybe the club was starting to get the message that Finn and Rachel didn't have to be the star all the time, Shue emphatically agreed. A few minutes later, they returned. The girls were all wearing black t-shirts with numbers on them (the numbers ascended from one to five) and tight black skinny jeans.

Kurt found it interesting that each girl had pulled their hair back into a Cheerios ponytail and doused themselves in body glitter. He looked at the numbers again and tried to figure out what the significance was. Santana's shirt had a giant number one on it, while Quinn's was number two. Brittany had three, Rachel had four, and finally Mercedes had five. They sat down on the piano bench and giggled as Noah walked in with a slight blush on his face.

His outfit looked like it had come straight off of Eminem. The baggy pants that didn't quite cover his ass, the white beater, the sideways baseball cap, and the Air Jordans made him look like a total douche. Kurt smirked at that. How appropriate.

Noah cleared his throat before speaking. "So the girls decided that I should explain how I work and operate. So there's a reason all of these girls are helping me out here. They all have one thing in common... They were good girls that I turned bad. There's actually a sixth shirt around here somewhere, but we'll hand that out later. All right, you girls ready?" Taking their nod at face value, he cued up the music.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

The opening lines came out and Kurt scowled as he realized that the sixth shirt was going to be for him. Why Noah was putting it out there that he had screwed the fag when he wouldn't even admit to being in a relationship with him was completely insane, but maybe that's what Noah had wanted. Screw the fag and leave him.

_I know your type_

_You're daddy's little girl_

_Just take a bite_

_Let me shake up your world_

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was so shy_

_Till I drove her wild_

The girls stood up at that point and came over and began to dance seductively (at least that's Kurt guessed it was supposed to be) around Noah and run their hands up and down his body. The look on Noah's face was priceless. It was a mix disgust and pleasure. Kurt tried to put himself in the boy's situation. Imagining the feel of hands running up and down his torso and feel of the pressure on all the right places... Then remembering that it was a girl doing those things kind of made him want to vomit there on the spot.

_**I know your type**_

_**Boy, you're dangerous**_

_**Yeah, you're that guy**_

_**I'd be stupid to trust**_

_**But just one night couldn't be so wrong**_

_**You make me wanna lose control**_

Kurt did find it clever that each girl sung one line (in numerical order of course) leaving one line left for all of them to sing together.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_**I was hanging in the corner**_

_**With my five best friends**_

_**I heard that you were trouble**_

_**But I couldn't resist**_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

_**(Bad, bad, bad)**_

_Good girls go bad_

_**(Bad, bad, bad)**_

_Good girls go bad_

Again Noah's face looked pained. Kurt felt slightly sorry for the jock. He looked so uncomfortable up there it just wasn't right. Kurt guessed that only he knew how much Noah hated being the player.

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place_

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

**_And he got away with the girls in the back_**

**_Acting like they're too hot to dance_**

_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place_

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

**_And he got away with the girls in the back_**

**_Acting like they're too hot to dance_**

It ended and the applause that followed was loud and enthusiastic. The boy's were off the wall ridiculous in their adoration at Noah's getting around. Kurt rolled his eyes and gave a slight clap. It was a good performance, but he wasn't all that happy about being number six... At least number six in the Glee club. Once everything died down, Shuester had to ask who number six was.

Noah smiled and his eyes lit up as he grabbed the black shirt from his back pack. He walked straight over to Kurt, pulled the small boy from his chair and slipped the shirt over the diva another clothing. Kurt felt his cheeks heat up, but didn't take the shirt off. Noah smiled down at him before capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

Kurt never notice the writing on the back of his shirt though. Obviously the number six was on the front, but the back read: "He may be number six, but he's my only one."


End file.
